


Thankful For.

by Vas_Zappenin_Zouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aha, And a bit angsty, But my friends love it, F/M, M/M, it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vas_Zappenin_Zouis/pseuds/Vas_Zappenin_Zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earlier in the year Louis had passed away after thirty-eight years of marriage to Zayn and sixty-five years of life, it being everyone’s first holiday without Louis they are all looking back over the last four months of his life starting with the previous Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful For.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back on Thanksgiving and never posted it so here it is because I kinda like it loads, aha. xx

“Daddy, what are you thankful for?” Faza asked as she did every year from across the table holding her four year old son, Louis, on her lap.

Zayn let his eyes linger on the little boy in her lap that was olive skinned as him but had those crystal blue eyes that held him so content for the past forty years.

“I am thankful for your father, because he gave me you both.” Zayn simply said looking from Faza to Jace, his twin children with the help of a surrogate mother and his late husband Louis.

Louis bounced on Faza’s lap reaching for his pumpkin pie graciously eating it with a grin over his lips.

The room was silent besides the sound of the twins other children outside playing the yearly game of football out back. 

It was the first Thanksgiving since Louis had died from a heart attack, tomorrow would be the nine month anniversary so the mood between the three wasn’t as it usually was this time of year.

“Dad, do you remember last year when Papa decided to try and make the turkey?” Jace spoke out his blue eyes shining brilliantly.

*—*

_“Louis!” Zayn ran into the room after hearing a loud bang to see a laughing Louis lying on the floor with a frozen turkey across his chest._

_“The doctor said to keep it easy! You don’t want to have another heart attack!” Zayn looked at him with worried eyes making Louis just burst out into another fit of laugher as he rolled the turkey off him._

_“Babe if you know anything it’s that I am not going anywhere I’m too stubborn.” He added simply leaning up to press a light kiss to Zayn’s stubbled chin before standing up tossing the turkey back into the sink._

_“Besides if I don’t make the turkey than who will?” Louis wiggled his eyes at his husband._

_“Maybe Harry’s wife Jade and the girls, or Liam and Niall, possibly even your sisters.” Zayn rolled his eyes smirking knowing he wouldn’t win the fight anyways._

_“I just want to help.” Louis puckered out his bottom lip opening his eyes wide in the way that he always did when he wanted to do something Zayn was opposed of- and of course Louis got what he wanted and prepared the turkey before Jade stepped in with Leigh-Anne and Jesy in tow kicking Louis out of the kitchen._

*—*

Zayn nodded his head as the three burst into laughter Louis looking at them like they were crazy before going back to contently eating his pie.

“Or how about the time where he thought it would be funny to try and catch Arabella and Henry under the mistletoe last Christmas after he found out they were dating.” Jade chimed in with her light airy voice leaning against Harry who was standing in the doorway.

*—*

_“What do you mean they’re dating?!” Louis flailed his arms around as Harry, Jade, and Zayn just laughed at them. “How come no one tells me these things? If my grandchild is going to be with Harry’s I should know these things!”_

_Zayn walked over to Louis giving him a soothing kiss on the cheek rubbing his shoulders calming the older man leaning down in his ear._

_“Calm down baby, it’s fine they’re both almost of age now, they’re sixteen it was bound to happen sometime.”_

_Louis shook his head crossing his arms over his shoulder stalking out of the room as the three other laughed after Zayn calling after him._

_“Don’t you dare interfere Louis Malik-Tomlinson!”_

_Later on when everyone came over for the Christmas Eve party held annually at the Malik-Tomlinson residence Jade and Harry nearly doubled over in laugher due to the immense amount of mistletoe hanging from the entryways of each door._

_Louis had kept a close eye on Arabella and Henry for the rest of the night as they were clever enough to stay put in the main living room._

_By the end of the night Henry was walking Arabella to the front door Louis finally caught them under the mistletoe making them stop and victoriously grinning as he pointed up to the small red and green plant hanging from the ceiling._

_That night Arabella and Henry shared their first kiss and Louis slept happily in Zayn’s arms knowing his plan didn’t backfire as Zayn thought it would._

*—*

Niall and Liam soon joined them in the room sitting snug on the love seat Louis insisted on picking out b because it, ‘has the best feeling cushions Zaynnnnnnn and it’ll look great with the other furniture.’ Of course it stuck out like a sore thumb but it was their favorite spot in the house ever since they bought it.

“Of the New Year’s party where Louis insisted that he should set off the fireworks.” Niall’s Irish accent deeper with age added in.

The whole room erupted with laugher as everyone thought back to what was coming to the end of the lad’s life.

*—*

_It wasn’t like a normal explosion it was a huge boom! Everyone watching was either doubled over in laugher- being the adults, staring amused- the teenagers or crying terrified- of course the kids._

_Louis light the fuse of one of the box sets and set it too close to the other twenty seven fireworks they had bought for the night and they all caught at the same time from the downfall of the sparks._

_Louis had done the craziest freak out dance anyone had ever seen so the adults were unable to even catch their breath as them almost all died from lack of oxygen._

_The fireworks could be seen from everywhere around them due to how bright everything was and it made some amazing pictures for the family album._

_Later that night Louis lay in Zayn’s arms disappointed as the younger of the two just held his kissing his favorite spot on Louis’ neck promising him it was perfect._

*—*

“And the Valentine’s Day boat trip.” Zayn spoke softly as the laugher died down as Harry looked at Jade and Niall looked at Liam smiling fondly but achingly.

It was a weeklong trip for just the six of them starting on Valentine’s Day and two days after they got home Louis suffered his fatal heart attack. 

“Louis always was a romantic.” Jade spoke walking over and setting a delicate hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly.

“Yeah mate, he planned it for a week making sure that everything was absolutely perfect for the six of us.” Liam added his eyes brimming with tears.

“He made extra care for you and him, yeah? He wanted everything to be just right.” Harry spoke in his usual slow deep voice as he walked over placing a light kiss to Zayn’s quaffed hair. 

*—*

_Day One:_

_“Zaynnnnnnn come on it’ll be perfect!” Louis pulled them to a huge boat where the other four were waiting happily._

_They spend the day having a romantic dinner talking about the past thirty-four years before having probably the best sex Zayn had ever had with Louis. It wasn’t anything kinky for the matter or anything like the crazy things they did when they were younger. It was just the two of them making love and holding each other like nothing else and no one else mattered._

_Day Two:_

_The group spend the day on deck chatting with each other having a small intimate gathering just collecting memories over the years, Louis leading with stories and memories some of them regretfully forgot but quickly remembered to cherish._

_Day Three:_

_Zayn and Louis spent the day together in bed like Louis had been begging Zayn to do since the day they all retired from the band. It wasn’t something he wasn’t fond of it was just the idea of not getting up much or doing anything but in the end it was one of the best days of Zayn’s life. Sharing light chaste kisses that moved to passionate ones that lead to making love. Holding each as they traced the lines of each other with their fingers and memorizing the feel of each other just close. It was nothing short of perfect._

_Day Four:_

_The boat stopped on a island to get some fuel and the six set out having a bonfire remembering how it was all those years ago-the fans, the songs, the touring, and the friends. Talking about how lucky they were that they all still had each other and the families they now have thanks to everything that’s happened throughout the years._

_Day Five:_

_They decided to stay in a hotel on the island and spend the day together playing some golf, well the men did Jade just sat back and did everything in her power to distract Harry which wasn’t hard since even though she was in the beginning stages of her sixties she was still stunning beautiful in more than just her personality and Harry was never a stranger of voicing so. So after their golf game the six went out to a nearby café by the beach and enjoyed the nice dinner where they just enjoyed the soft crashing of the waves and light music being playing live on the stage nearby._

_Day Six:_

_They were back on the boat and on the way home. They all spend some time on the deck of the ship dancing to their wedding songs under the twinkle of the Christmas lights and starry sky._

_“Louis I have to admit.. We’ve had a lot of firsts when it’s come to us yeah?”_

_Louis just hummed in reply his head resting lightly to Zayn’s shoulder his arms draped loosely around his shoulders holding him close._

_“It was when we were coming to the ending of our last album, I was twenty-three and you were twenty-four. We were all celebrating at Niall and Liam’s celebrating our coming tour. You told me you’ve been in love with me since you were nineteen.” He whispered lightly his hands on Louis’ waist pulling him closer._

_“Then two years of dating as you watched me fall in love with everything about you before you were mine. My first and last you were. Then suddenly a year later we had two beautiful children as we learned to be fathers together, to love and to raise them. Suddenly they were getting married, Faza a little sooner than intended at the age of 21 and then she had Arabella. We watched our kids turn into adults and we are watching our grandkids turn into teenagers..”_

_Louis sniffled leaning back and looking into Zayn’s eyes with his watery ones grinning like he always does whenever he’s around Zayn. The crinkles by his eyes more prominent now but it’s the same blue eyed smile he’s loved since he was a young adult._

_“And now here we are going to be celebrating thirty-nine years in two months and I’m just sitting here wondering where the time went. Because every day that passes is one less day I have left with you and God Louis when you had that hea-“_

_Louis cup Zayn off with his lips. The kiss was wet from the tears that were falling from Louis’ eyes and the newly formed one from Zayn’s almond ones. When Louis pulled back he sniffled and smiled lightly at his husband._

_“It’s about the good right now Zayn not the bad, I’m here with you right now and yes time has flown by but everything we’ve done- we’ve been in the past thirty-eight years just shows what we have to look forward in the next thirty or so more.”_

_Zayn took this as his cue. He stepped back from Louis the older male raising an eyebrow as he got down on his knee pulling a small box from his pocket._

_“I know the last time you saw me on my knees (a cackled from Louis lips and a serious glace shooting from Zayn but a smirk forming over his lips) I was proposing to you (“Oh yeah that was it.” , “Louis can you not?” , “Sorry, sorry continue.” Louis said with a giggle.) and now I am here before you again this time with a bigger promise.” Zayn opened the small box revealing a silver eternity ring engraved with their wedding date and an infinity sign._

_(April 21, 2018 - ∞)_

_Louis had nothing left to really say after that, he cried placing the ring over his finger spending the rest of the night tangled in Zayn’s arms whispering “I love you’s” and promises of forever as they made love for the last time. It was sweet and caring and Louis and Zayn both would have sworn it was the collection of their love for each other spoken in wordless movements. They fell asleep completely tangled in each other not bothering to put clothing back on just their own warmth mixing with each other._

_Day Seven:_

_It was a bittersweet day they arrived back around noon and were surprised to see Faza and Jace there with all the grandchildren. Zayn spend the day catching up with Faza and Jace as he kept a loving eye on Louis as the man ran around with the kids playing a game of football and acting like the twenty-four year old he fell in love with all those years ago._

*—*

The room was dead silent as everyone looked around knowing that it was the last time they all shared a memory with Louis.

“And the hospital..” Zayn spoke knowing it was in everyone’s mind but no one dared to say it.

Faze stood up setting a sleeping Louis into her brother’s hands as she moved to sit next to her father wrapping him into a hug.

*—*

_The next two days were there and gone before anyone knew it. Louis suffered a fatal heart-attack when he went out for his daily morning jog with Zayn and the doctor’s declared him passed at 9:26 a.m._

_No one in the room could believe their ears when the words slipped from the doctor’s mouth, least of all Zayn. Liam and Niall both had to hold Zayn back from his sudden burst to almost run forward to Louis’ room._

_Harry was sobbing into his hands as Jade tried her best to comfort him through her own tears. Faze and Jace cried into the arms of their significant other’s. For a slit moment during Zayn’s thrashing he could have sworn he heard Louis calling for him._

_Zayn slept at Niall and Liam’s place that night, Liam having to hold him as his sobs wrecked through body and eventually exhausted him into sleep._

_The funeral was days later. Stereo typically raining but it didn’t stop it from being a large affair- all of Louis’ sisters and their families, Zayn’s sister’s and their family, Harry’s sister and his and Jade’s family, Liam and Niall’s families, and of course Faza and Jace with their large families._

_Everyone spoke such sweet words, not one thing bad ever said because in the end Louis never did anything wrong he was the perfectly sassy beautiful man with a huge heart._

_Zayn spent the whole thing staring at the words carved into stone._

_**Louis William Tomlinson** _

_**December 24, 1991 – February 23, 2056** _

_**“Live fast, have fun, and be a bit mischievous.”** _

*—*

“Daddy.. He’s here you know.” Faza whispered in his ear placing her delicate hand over his heart and placing her cheek lightly on his shoulder. “He’s always here with us.”

Zayn nodded his head and excused himself from the room as everyone watched after him with worried eyes. He escaped up into their room setting out onto the balcony hearing the laugher of his family from below staring up at the dimming sky as the autumn breeze sunk into his skin.

“Are you waiting for me up there Tomlinson?” Zayn whispered softly into the wind his eyes brimming with tears. “Because it’s been hell here without you, did you know that?”

His hand wrapped tightly around the bar of the railing as he listened to the trees shaking.

“You promised me thirty or so more years you know.” Zayn chewed on his lip the tears escaping the sides of his eyes.

“You were always so stubborn you know? ‘No Zayn I’m okay to run.’ You said.. Well apparently you weren’t.”

Zayn stared up at the sky for a few long moments as if he was waiting for a response then sighed heavily dropping his gaze down to the kids playing feeling so distant from them, so out of the world now. He has been since the day Louis died.

He looked back up one final time and reached his hand up to Louis’ original wedding ring that he wore on a necklace and held it tight.

“Wait for me baby, I just have a few more days in me for Faza and Jace. I’ll be seeing you.” He spoke slowly before turning back into the house and rejoining everyone downstairs.

*—*

And he was right; he did have a few more days left in him or rather months.

Zayn did as he said and spend every day with his kids and their children taking in everything he could. Memorizing every face and every smile; how many had blue eyes and how many had almond ones. He took in everything he could and lived his last few months based solely on the fact that he knew his time was coming.

A week after New Year’s Zayn passed away in his sleep to be found by Jace the next more because they were supposed to spend the day together.

Everyone cried, it was horrible especially for Faza and Jace but in their hearts they all knew he was where he was supposed to be- he was with Louis.

Zayn was home in the sky with the man he loves never bidding another goodbye silently watching over their children waiting for the day that they can again be reunited.

**_Zayn Jawaad Malik_ **

**_January 12, 1993 – January 7, 2057_ **

**_“Live for who and what you love and never compromise your beliefs for anything or anyone.”_ **


End file.
